For the serviceability of computer systems it is often desirable to provide for access to and removal of certain system components while maintaining operation of the remainder of the computer system. For example, in order to repair, replace, upgrade and trouble shoot components in a computer system, “hot-swappablity” of certain components is desirable. The ability to access and remove such components from the Input/Output (I/O) system is particularly desirable including PCI expansion cards such as network and disk control cards.
Certain rack-mounted computer systems have been provided with sliding drawers upon which the computer system can be provided in the rack. In order to access a part of the system such as the PCI module, the drawer is slid out to an accessible position. In a modular system, however, it may be desirable to allow for the coupling of the module to the remainder of the computer system by means of a connector assembly. There may be challenges, however, in configuring the computer system such that the connector of the module can be quickly and easily engaged with respect to the connector on the computer system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modular computer system that is configured to facilitate releasable interconnection between a connector on the module and a connector within the computer system.